


Missed Opportunities

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3: Sixteen, HoshiHina Week 2020, M/M, Second year Hinata, Spring Nationals, Two sad boys talking about their futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Losing to Inarizaki during his second Spring Nationals, Hinata laments the lost chance to redeem himself in the eyes of his biggest hero: Hoshiumi.HoshiHina Week 2020 - Day 3: Sixteen
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	Missed Opportunities

Hinata had been minding his own business, nestled into a mostly vacant upper viewing deck of Yoyogi National Stadium, taking his time to have a good cry away from his team. He figured squirelling himself away on the top most level of the stadium would allow him some privacy. Which is why it was so surprising to have his solitude interrupted by stomping steps, ragged breaths and a litany of swears bouncing down the vacant concrete hallways.

Well, vacant except for him.

Hinata certainly wasn’t ready to see a familiar white and blue jacket flung past his pillar. Well... this was kinda awkward, wasn’t it?

Karasuno lost to Inarizaki on day three of the Spring Nationals tournament, and after all the heartfelt speeches from their coaches and Ennoshita, the team had been allowed to disperse — process their grief however they wanted. Most everyone went to go watch Fukurodani play, or to get something to eat.

Hinata had chosen climbing way way up to the top most floor the public could access — hoping to find some privacy away from other people. He had a lot of feelings to process and the sympathetic eyes from the people around him had made him twitchy, his skin felt squirmy and awful. His nose burned with unshed tears and his jaw set as he willed himself not to cry in front of a bunch of strangers.

At some point between nailing his first spike at Nationals last year, blacking out on the court, and then crushing everyone until Inarizaki today, Hinata had become recognizable to the world volleyball around him. Everyone knew who Karasuno’s number ten was — now number seven, not feeling particularly attached to his old number like he thought he’d be in his second year.

If you attended nationals, you now knew to pay attention to Karasuno after last year. So of course people talked about Kageyama. Paid attention to Tsukishima. To Noya. But Hinata with his bright hair and his height and his terrifying stamina and speed was whispered about, watched like a predator roaming around a flock of sheep. A bit of awe. A bit of fear. But a whole lot of attention.

Hinata basked in it. Had floated around nationals for the past two and a half days, feeling like he was being paid the attention he’d desperately craved for years. Finally, finally! People were noticing him! Hinata Shouyou. He struck fear and awe into the hearts of other players and it felt so so good.

To walk past a group of people and have people whisper to each other:

“Is that Karasuno's number ten?”

“Holy crap! He’s way shorter than I would have thought!”

“His vertical is crazy!”

“Have you seen how fast he attacks?”

“I hear he’s better than most liberos!”

That last one had been after their first game in the tournament and Hinata had promptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, stared openly at the boys who’d said it and with a half manic grin pointed at his face and shrieked, “Me???” waiting for the terrified boys to nod before he sprinted back to wherever Kageyama was to go brag.

Hinata had loved the attention and the eyes on him, right up until the moment that he absolutely did not anymore. That moment was a confusing mess of emotions, Hinata staring at the ground running through every mistake he had to fix for next time, for next year. Next year without his senpai, without—

Tanaka slung his arm around his shoulders, lifting his other hand to ruffle Hinata’s hair. He hadn’t even been aware he’d been spiraling until Tanaka interrupted him.

“Hey Hinata,” the quiet in Tanaka’s voice froze something in Hinata, making him look up at his dearest senpai in the world, aching when he saw the tears in the corners of Tanaka’s eyes. “Do me a favour and take over ‘ole number five next year, will ya?” Tanaka pasted on a grin, his eyes crinkling as tears streamed down his face, “It’s the number especially for aces, right?”

Something in his chest creaked painfully and Hinata nodded, choking on a “I promise.”

Hinata wanted to break down and weep at the smile Tanaka gave him, departing after another hair ruffle and trotted off to go find Noya — pretending like he was okay. Hinata found he really really didn’t like the eyes of others on him then. Didn’t like the way pity shone in the eyes of people he didn’t know. Strangers bearing witness to the agony bubbling over in his chest.

So Hinata had looked at Yachi with his chin wobbling and she just gave him a wan smile, “Take all the time you need. I’ll cover for you.”

So Hinata had climbed and climbed and climbed staircase after staircase until he stopped seeing people altogether. Elevators apparently didn’t go up to the top viewing deck in Yoyogi Stadium, so few people bothered climbing the flights and flights of stairs to get up here.

Hinata made it all the way to the top, let out a sob at that thought and tossed himself onto the ground behind a pillar near the stairs to start weeping.

He cried for his senpai who he’d never get to play with again.

He cried for all the teams they beat back in Miyagi to get here.

He cried because once again he couldn’t get past the event horizon of the damned third day at spring nationals.

He cried because of a promise broken. He cried because he’d wanted more than anything to reach beyond the third day to the fourth. To finally have his rematch against Kamomedai.

He and Hoshiumi had promised. Day four.

On the day of the opening ceremonies Hinata stood in front of the large bracket board, showing off the matchups between dozens of teams across the country. He’d searched out one name in particular: Kamomedai. A grin so wide it hurt his cheeks bloomed across his face when he saw them on the same side of the bracket as Karasuno. He traced the trail of lines, counting how many matches laid between him and Hoshiumi. Four games. Four wins. Day four for his fifth game at Spring Nationals.

A chance at redemption. A chance at meeting his hero on the court again. This time as equals.

As if summoned, the crowd shifted to reveal Hoshiumi at the other end of the bracket board doing the same thing he was. Hinata watched him tracing lines, a bright toothy grin splitting his face when he saw what Hinata did.

“Hoshiumi-san!” Large green eyes blinked once, twice, and then that toothy smile became a bit sharp as Hoshiumi realized who he was looking at.

“Hinata Shouyou!”

The volume of their excited shouts had people turning to gawk at them as the pair of them grinned like idiots at each other. The both pushed through the crowd to meet in the middle, ignoring stares as people recognized them — whispering amongst themselves about the “tiny giants”.

“You finally made it.” Hoshiumi’s grin was as sharp as it was challenging, his eyes sizing Hinata up, gaze as piercing as ever.

Hinata couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, delighted to know that Hoshiumi had been as eager to see him, as he was to see Hoshiumi. “I’m here.” The edges of Hoshiumi’s smile softened just a bit as he huffed his own laugh.

“Looks like we’ll finally get our re-match.” Hoshiumi nodded his head to the right side of the board, eyes once again tracing lines and points of connection between Karasuno and Kamomedai.

“Day four.” Hinata nodded, watching the way the muscles in Hoshiumi’s neck twisted. The cut of his jaw, the curl of his toothy smile.

Hoshiumi looked back at him, eyes narrowing. Hinata worried for a brief second that Hoshiumi had caught him staring, “Did you get taller?”

Hinata beamed, holding up three fingers, “3cm!” Hoshiumi clicked his tongue, scowling. Hinata leaned forward, voice going low and conspiratorial. “How about you Hoshiumi-san?”

Hinata liked the way Hoshiumi’s eyes widened, before he jerked his chin away to avert his gaze, cheeks pink. He mumbled something Hinata couldn’t quite hear over the sounds of the crowd.

“What was that?” He was still leaning in, curbing the urge to lick at his lips, watching a muscle in Hoshiumi’s jaw twitch.

Hoshiumi jerked his head back, nose inches from Hinata’s own, scowling. “I said 2cm.”

Hinata gave him a measured look, still leaning in close before giving Hoshiumi his most self satisfied smirk. “I win.”

Hoshiumi blinked in surprise before he kicked his head back and laughed loudly, once again drawing eyes from the milling crowd. Hinata didn’t care. Not when he had front row seats to the best laugh at all of nationals. He wondered what else he could say to make it happen again. Maybe on the court again. Day four.

Easing into a smile of his own, Hoshiumi gave Hinata a level stare, eyes glittering with mirth and the promise of a challenge. “It’s the only thing you’re going to win—”

“Kourai-kun!”

They both jumped, leaning away from each other as they turned to find Hirugami giving the two of them a curious look. Hinata felt his cheeks heat. Those eyes were too knowing. Hinata couldn’t see Hoshiumi’s expression, turned away as he was, but he did see the blush creeping up his neck.

“What?” Hoshiumi snapped.

Hirugami just maintained his friendly smile, eyes flicking between them, “We have a team meeting before the opening ceremony,” and then he gave Hinata a nod. “Good to see you again.”

Flustered, Hinata just bobbed an awkward bow, cheeks feeling warm. “Ah yes, same to you.”

Hoshiumi clucked his tongue, looking over his shoulder at Hinata. When their eyes met Hoshiumi gave him another one of those sharp grins, “I’m going to defeat you this time.”

Hinata bared his teeth back in his own smile. “I’d like to see you try.”

Hoshiumi hmphed, “Day four?”

“Day four.”

And then he watched Hoshiumi disappear through the crowd with Hirugami, before flicking a glance up at the bracket board once more, staring at the name Kamomedai — Nagano Prefecture. Day four.

Except Hinata hadn’t even gotten to play a second game on day three. He’d lost. And—

Hoshiumi was a third year. This was their last chance to play each other in this venue. This place. A small part of Hinata had been elated to learn that the Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium was undergoing renovations this year, so Spring Nationals was being moved back to Yoyogi temporarily. He didn’t care about the Little Giant title anymore. He’d been serious last year when he said Hoshiumi could have it. But there was something... Right about the two of them, the smallest non-libero’s in high school volleyball duking it out in the stadium that saw Udai Tenma claw his way to the top.

He thought it was so fated an encounter that there was absolutely no way Karasuno could lose. He forgot to focus on just securing the next point — to stop looking past the team he was playing now, instead focusing on tomorrow. On day four. It had been stupid to think he could do that to Inarizaki.

More than anything, maybe even more than playing volleyball itself, Hinata wanted desperately to finish that game from his first year. To see the end of that match. He wanted to win. He wanted to watch Hoshiumi play. He wanted to learn something new, that didn’t have as much pain in it as the last lesson he learned against Kamomedai.

A part of Hinata had always kind of figured that once he played that game to the end, win or lose, then he could finally unlock a friendship with Hoshiumi.

He explained this to Kenma once. Kenma had only looked at him like he was stupid, but in the gentle way he reserved only for Hinata. “Can’t you just ask Kageyama for his number? He must have it from his youth nationals training.”

“That’s like using a cheat code, Kenma!” Hinata had whined, arms draped dramatically over his eyes as he laid on grass during a training camp break.

“Well,” Knema sighed in that _‘I’m exhausted by this line of conversation’_ voice. “I guess you better make sure you win until you can face him again.”

And he’d meant to! He’d worked so hard. He watched so much game tape. He strategized with Kageyama. He worked on receives until he was more consistent than anyone else on the team but Noya. He made sure to win the qualifiers. He made sure to rest and eat right. He even focused on his studies to get passing grades so he could focus on volleyball and nothing else — no extra exams or remedial classes for him.

And still he’d lost, and with it the opportunity that he craved more than anything slipped from his fingers. Hoshiumi was farther from him now than he’d been at the start of the tournament and that thought twisted in Hinata’s stomach making him want to puke.

Except maybe Hoshiumi wasn’t that far away.

The white and blue jacket that had been flung past his pillar really was awfully familiar. The steady stream of “Dammit, dammit, dammit!” coming from behind him was definitely a voice he recognized too. And just as suddenly as the swearing started, the sound of a body flopping onto the concrete cut off all sounds.

Peeking around the edge of his pillar Hinata sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. The figure curled forward, white hair sticking straight up even as he cradled his face in his hands, sitting cross legged in the middle of the concrete hallway. Hinata wondered if the top floor of the Yoyogi stadium was a popular place for players to have breakdowns. Maybe he'd ask Coach Ukai about it later?

Hinata could sit here unmoving, waiting for Hoshiumi to leave. He knew for a fact his face was blotchy and puffy from a good ten minutes of weeping over his lot in life. Though Hoshiumi will have to walk by his pillar to collect his coat — and that’ll probably be more awkward. Also, Hinata Shouyou is many things — dumb, brash, kind, exciteable, childish, competitive, driven — but cowardly has never been one of them.

Taking a steeling breath, Hinata pushed to a stand and shuffled around the side of the pillar. Licking his lips, trying to quietly clear his tear-clogged throat, he croaks “Hoshiumi-san?”

Hoshiumi stiffened before slowly dragging his head up, expression blank as he looked at Hinata. His eyes are rimmed red and his face is flushed but it doesn’t look like there’s any moisture to indicate he’s actually crying. Just kinda ragged looking maybe. He stares for a good minute, enough that Hinata feels himself start to squirm. So he does the only thing he can think of and gives a little finger wave.

Hoshiumi blinks.

“Hinata Shouyou.” His voice is gravelly, almost a question. Like he’s confused maybe.

Stepping away from the pillar, Hinata dips down to grab Hoshiumi’s jacket, holding it in front of himself a bit protectively. He takes a stuttering step forward before he stops. “Hi Hoshiumi-san.”

Hoshiumi’s brows scrunch together, his shoulders hunched. “What are you doing here?”

Hinata is surprised Hoshiumi doesn’t comment on how goobery he undoubtedly looks, but then Hinata always figured Hoshiumi was probably a really nice person. Just competitive. And loud. Like him.

“Uh, I came up here for some time away from people.” Hinata holds the jacket up in offering, waiting for Hoshiumi to gesture he wants it back. Hoshiumi doesn’t. Just continues staring at him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata’s mom likes to say he’s her in for a penny son. That once he’s already decided to do something he goes all out. Hinata Shouyou never does anything by halves. So instead of continuing to loom awkwardly he plops down across from Hoshiumi, crossing his own legs and shoving the jacket forward into Hoshiumi’s lap.

Hoshiumi for his part only watches him, before staring down at the blue and white jacket in his lap and then looking back up at him. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm.”

They sit in silence for another minute, Hoshiumi staring at a point over Hinata’s shoulder, his expression still kind of blank. Hinata’s eyes flitter from Hoshiumi’s face to his lap to over his shoulder to his hands to the ground to his own fingers twisting into his sweatpants back up to Hoshiumi’s face. Hinata isn’t sure if he’s supposed to say something first.

“We lost.” He tries, flinching only a little bit as it trips out of his mouth.

Hoshiumi blinks and his too intense eyes are finally watching Hinata again. “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh,” Hinata says, starting to chew on his lip. “I’m sorry”

That finally changes Hoshiumi’s expression for which Hinata is grateful. He frowns, “For what?”

Hinata flaps a hand, before tucking it into his lap. “Just,” he blows out a breath, “No one on my team let me apologize, and—” And then he swallows, looking down at the ground, “and I didn’t get to day four.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a stupid reason to apologize.”

Hinata looks up to give Hoshiumi an indignant pout. Hoshiumi shrugs, “You shouldn’t apologize for losing. Not to your team, because it’s not one person’s fault.” Which was true! But Hinata was still allowed to feel bad! “And I didn’t make it to day four either.”

Hinata gives a surprised gasp, his mouth hanging open as he stares at Hoshiumi. Hinata had been too far sighted, focusing on tomorrow and the day after. That was his mistake. But he’d just kind of assumed Kamomedai would make it to semi-finals. It was only natural. They had during the Inter-High. They had last spring.

Back in August Hinata had stewed in a pathetic jealousy, watching the Dateko game against Kamomedia on day two! Watching the iron-wall fall in the face of Kamomedai. That could have been him — winning, hopefully — if he’d just been better. Faster. Stronger.

“I’m sorr—” and Hinata’s doesn’t finish because Hoshiumi’s face pinches as he glares at Hinata, daring him to finish that sentence, leaning back on his hands. Hinata is nothing if not obstinate though. Setting his jaw he takes a deep breath, “No! I am sorry! That I didn’t get to play you again in high school. It sucks!”

Hoshiumi’s expression softens and he looks away as a wry smile curves his mouth. “Yeah, me too.”

They go silent again, Hinata clicking his mouth shut lest it run away off on him again. He’s never seen Hoshiumi look so... so muted. The Hoshiumi who Hinata had met last year was larger than life, someone who commanded attention, someone explosive and strong and better. The Hoshiumi sitting across from him looks curled in on himself. Like he’s trying hard to be smaller than he should. It feels so wrong and uncomfortable that it makes Hinata’s teeth ache from where he’s clenching his jaw.

Hinata desperately doesn’t want this sad tableau to be the last thing he sees of Hoshiumi for however long they’re separated. Because he will face Hoshiumi on the court again one day, no matter what.

“I kinda wished you’d won so you could get revenge for me against Inarizaki.” Hinata blurts before he can remember to keep his mouth shut. Yamaguchi would tell him he’s being indelicate.

Hoshiumi stares at him and stares at him and stares at him, and Hinata starts squirming in his seat, fully planning on yelling an apology as he flees — when Hoshiumi kicks his head back and laughs. Hinata is so startled he nearly hops up anyways. Hoshiumi’s laughter dies just as quickly as it started but some of the light has returned to his eyes. And his mouth is quirked like he’s amused and not infinitely annoyed. Which is good, Hinata thinks.

“What makes you think we’d give Inarizaki hell if you guys couldn’t?” Hoshiumi is giving him that intense, bird-like scrutiny and it makes Hinata’s insides feel a bit squirmy.

Hinata basks in people's attention. He just wants to be noticed. When Hoshiumi looks at him, it almost feels like his eyes are saying You. Like he’s the only person that matters in this universe. It makes him wish Hoshiumi would never stop looking at him like that.

“You guys have a more stable defence than we do,” Hinata says averting his eyes to the ceiling as he taps on his chin. If Hoshiumi keeps staring at him like that he’s just going to get flustered and stupid. “And your first year setter is really good — don’t tell Kageyama I said that — And it looks to me like Hakuba-kun is finding his groove, and dealing with someone that tall who’s good is haaaard.”

Hinata doesn’t understand why Hoshiumi’s eyes narrow, “Hakuba-kun?”

Hinata’s really getting into it now, scooting forward a bit so their knees nearly bump. He’s brave enough to look Hoshiumi in the eye as he vividly imagines Atsumu’s grumpy face having to deal with Hirugami. “Oh man, and Miya-san would be so annoyed dealing with your defence.” Hinata raises his arms up in a blocking motion, makes a ball smacking noise with his mouth, a satisfied grin spreading over his face.

Hoshiumi’s face looks a bit puckered — maybe skeptical, as he tilts his head. “Which Miya?”

Hinata tilts his own head to match him, thinking. “I was going to say Atsumu-san, but y’know I think Osamu-san would also probably be really mad too.” Hinata had been very proud during their warm up earlier, pointing at each Miya twin and naming them correctly. Atsumu had looked awfully huffy, complaining that it wasn’t even hard, their hair was different for a reason.

It seemed like Atsumu especially didn't enjoy it when Hinata wondered out loud if bleaching your hair to be different from your twin was a very good reason for doing so. Hinata wonders if maybe three of those setter dumps Atsumu had sent sailing over his head had been out of spite. Probably.

His answer pleases Hoshiumi though, his smirk turning into a bit of a smug grin. He heaves a sigh and shrugs his shoulders, “Nationals.” He says with a shake of his head, “Matchups are frustrating sometimes.”

Hinata’s eyes crinkle a bit as he remembers last year. If he hadn't played Inarizaki so early he never would have realized how GOOOOD receiving was. And if they hadn't won he never would have gotten to play Kenma in a do or die game and tried his boom jump. And if they’d lost to Nekoma he never would have stood across the court from Hoshiumi and learned that there are many ways to be great.

“But it's all so amazing either way, isn’t it? Win or lose.” Hinata asked with a happy sigh and a grin of his own, watching Hoshiumi’s face for a reaction. He knew right? How good it was? How amazing chance and volleyball could be?

Hoshiumi is looking at him a bit funny, even as he’s smiling. “Weren’t you up here crying?”

Hinata claps his hands to his cheeks, embarrassed that it was so obvious. “Just because it can be hard doesn’t mean it isn’t amazing.” He says hotly, even as his cheeks burn under his hands.

Hoshiumi snorts.

“Losing isn’t that great.” Hoshiumi replies, looking away at the far wall again.

“No, it’s awful. But it’s also an opportunity to learn — to be better” Wow! Suga-senpai would be proud of him for sounding so wise. Maybe he should record himself saying it on his phone so he can showcase it to everyone on Karasuno. They all always said he was too immature.

Hoshiumi laughed again, “What is that expression on your face?” He had a finger in the air between them, pointing in the vicinity of Hinata’s nose.

Hinata’s cheeks feel hot again as he sticks his nose in the air. “There’s no expression, that’s just my face.”

Hoshiumi squints at him, even as a smile stretches over his mouth. His pointing finger prods Hinata in the cheek, making him still. “You sound like a buddha, but you look like a smug preschooler.”

Hinata makes an indignant squawk in the back of his throat, and tries to bat Hoshiumi’s finger away. This does not have the intended effect. Hoshiumi instead raises his other hand to poke Hinata’s other cheek, snickering to himself as Hinata tries to defend himself on both sides.

He finally gets a solid grasp on Hoshiumi’s poking finger, and he has the momentary out of body urge to bite the fingertips in his grasp. Flushing, Hinata let’s go of Hoshiumi’s hand and stares at a spot over his shoulder as he tries to think of a change in subject. “Anyways, Hoshiumi-san, do you know what you’re going to do next year yet? Where you’re going to play?”

Hoshiumi’s cheeks are kind of pink too as he watches Hinata, rubbing the hand Hinata had grabbed with his other. He flaps a hand. “I have a few tryouts coming up in March and April.”

Hinata blinks, watching Hoshiumi’s face intently now. “Tryouts where?”

“Osaka for the Red Falcons, Gao is going too.” Hoshiumi’s lip curls at the thought. “Yokohama for VC Kanagawa. The Hornets in Kariya. And the Adlers in Oita city, Sachirou’s older brother plays for them.”

Hinata stares at him wide eyed. Those were all very good teams. And they were all— “Those are all division one teams!” Hinata squawks, a delighted grin on his face.

Hoshiumi stiffens, like he’s expecting Hinata to say something rude about it. “Yeah, and? What about it?”

“That’s awesome! Any one of those teams would be so lucky to have you!” Hinata presses a hand to his chest, closing his eyes as he imagines Hoshiumi in Hornets green, Falcons red— none of them suited. In Hinata’s head, Hoshiumi would always look most natural in white. It had to be the Adlers.

Hoshiumi gave him a small smile that seemed to grow wider as he realized Hinata wasn’t making fun of him. “I’m hoping for the Adlers. I think—”

“Yes!” Hinata leaned forward, hands pressing into the narrow strip on concrete between them. He hadn’t realized how close his face had gotten to Hoshiumi, Hinata just wanted to let him know that he agreed. Hoshiumi was staring at him wide eyed. Face hot, Hinata settled back in his seat, “I think you’d look pretty cool in Adlers white.”

Grinning, Hoshiumi tipped his head, “I think so too.” He paused, pursing his lips. “Do you know what you’re going to do after high school?”

Hinata blinked. He hadn’t been getting that question a lot yet, but Ennoshita had warned him he was going to be getting more and more of that now as he time went on. “Yeah actually. I’m going to find a way to level up at volleyball.”

Hoshiumi gave him a wide and genuine smile. “That’s cool. Do you know where you want to play yet?”

Hinata nodded, “Yup! Brazil!”

Hoshiumi stared at him blankly for a solid ten seconds. Hinata almost opened his mouth to ask if he should repeat himself, when Hoshiumi suddenly leaned forward sharply, getting in Hinata’s space, “Haaaaa?”

Hinata leaned back, Hoshiumi’s face was really really close and he could definitely see pretty clearly how Hoshiumi’s green eyes had a green grey ring around them — and it was very distracting. Also he smelled kind of clean, even if he’d just played a volleyball game—

“Yeah, I’m going to play beach volleyball in Brazil.”

Hoshiumi jerked back, his brow furrowed as he resettled into his cross legged seat, scrutinizing Hinata. “Why?”

Whew, it was so much easier to think when Hoshiumi was a little bit further away. “I need to learn how to stand on my own, without relying on everyone else to hold me up.” Hinata shrugged, “Kinda like you.”

Hoshiumi’s lips parted in surprise, the furrow to his brows smoothing as he stared at Hinata in surprise. “Like me?”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. You can do everything on the court. You’re so good at everything — if I can get even half as good as you are, I know I’ll be able to do anything.”

Hoshiumi’s brows were crawling up high on his forehead as he continued to stare at Hinata. After a second his expression abruptly shifted, a grin stretching his features, “Shouyou, you’re already more than half as good as me,” Hinata felt his heart stutter in his chest as those words sank in.

Hoshiumi was looking at him half amused, almost fond and it was doing weird wiggly things to Hinata’s stomach. “When you come back, you’re going to be more than great.”

Hinata had the sudden wild urge to grab Hoshiumi and press his face into his neck and never let go. Like, if he held on hard enough and long enough they’d just kind of fuse and be one person and it would all be good and right and he’d never have to feel the sting of loss — only, only if he did that he couldn’t play against Hoishiumi— couldn’t play with him, and that wasn’t perfect either.

Tongue feeling thick, Hinata opened his mouth, “Hoshiumi-san, I—” Hinata’s ringtone shrieked from his pocket, stopping whatever sentence he’d been about to trip over in its tracks. He hadn’t even been sure what exactly he wanted to say.

Fumbling for his phone, Hinata saw Yachi was calling. And that he had eight missed text notifications from her, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi. Whoops. Grimacing, he silenced the phone, tapping out a text saying he was on his way. When he looked up, Hoshiumi was still watching him.

“Sorry, my team is heading back to the hotel.”

Hoshiumi shrugged. “It’s okay, I should probably get going too. I’ve probably left everyone waiting for too long.”

They stood, Hoshiumi shrugging back into his large blue and white jacket. Hinata still had his phone clasped in his hands. He hadn’t gotten to play Hoshiumi again, but all those teams he listed were awfully far from Miyagi. It’s not like he’d get to see him anytime soon after this— maybe it was okay to ask?

“Hoshiumi-san? Could I get your contact info?” His face flushed as Hoshiumi lifted his head to watch him intently again. “It’s just uh, this was a really good conversation and it would be cool to talk to you again— I don’t know when we’ll see each other next.”

Hoshiumi’s eyes flicked over his face, down to his Hinata’s phone, and back again. He cracked a grin. “Yeah. That sounds good to me.”

They exchanged information, walking down the many flights of stairs to bring them to the main level of the stadium concourse. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing how to say goodbye after the conversation they’d just had. They both opened their mouths at the same time.

“Thank—”

“Hoshiumi-san—”

And then looked at each other in surprise, before both of them snorted with laughter, amused by their own awkwardness.

“Good luck at tryouts Hoshiumi-san. I know you’re going to be great.”

Hoshiumi grinned, “Thanks. You’re going to have to tell me all about beach training before you go to Brazil.” He lifted his phone to indicate how they could keep up with one another.

Hinata beamed and nodded. “Seeya around Hoshiumi-san!”

“Seeya Hinata Shouyou.”

And with that they parted ways, Hinata flicking one last glance over his shoulder for a parting look at Hoshiumi. He flushed when he realized Hoshiumi was doing the same. With a giddy little laugh, Hinata turned and waved, before he disappeared around a corner to go find his team.

He had planned on playing it a bit cool and maybe messaging Hoshiumi after the tournament was over. Maybe instead he could message Hoshiumi once he got back to his hotel. It didn’t seem like Hoshiumi would mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about HQ! at my writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
